


Ne rien lâcher

by traitor_for_hire



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Tros fix-it
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitor_for_hire/pseuds/traitor_for_hire
Summary: Rey retrouve finalement une famille : non pas celle restée derrière elle, mais celle qui l'attend. Elle aurait juste aimé que quelqu'un lui dise plus tôt ce que signifiait ce collier aux perles d'argile.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Ne rien lâcher

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cleave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032364) by [englishable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishable/pseuds/englishable). 



> Une nouvelle traduction d'englishable, un one-shot cette fois. Ça faisait longtemps ^^ Un grand merci à elle pour m'avoir autorisée à travailler dessus.

…

Une technicienne médicale trouve le collier dans la poche de Ben quand elle taillade la jambe de son pantalon pour examiner son fémur droit en miettes. L'os est cassé en quatre morceaux et la peau a viré au bleu-noir à cause d'une poche de sang au-dessous. Rey l'a ramené sur Ajan Kloss dans l’aile-x, tel un gisant pieusement étendu en travers de ses genoux, et tout le devant de sa tunique est trempé de sa sueur. Elle a déjà fait trois tentatives pour le soigner, et se rappelle ce vieil adage de Jakku qui dit que seuls les ivrognes, les mendiants et les pénitents tentent de verser depuis une coupe vide.

« Syndrome du compartiment, » annonce la technicienne, sans grand intérêt ni dédain marqué. Elle met les cisailles de côté sur un plateau d'alucier pour se saisir d'un scalpel. « Ai-je votre permission de commencer la fasciotomie, Maître Rey ? »

Rey est assise à côté de la table d'examen, sa tête repose près de celle de Ben. Leurs mains sont entremêlées, le regard de Ben est distrait par les sédatifs qui lui ont été donnés et tout son corps est tendu sous la persécution de la douleur réprimée. Tout autour d'eux dans la baie médicale de la Résistance, des mains humaines et des membres cybernétiques œuvrent sur des plaies par écrasement et des brûlures profondes, chaque corps marqué d'une étiquette de couleur différente dont la signification est disponible sur une carte informative en plasticène dans la zone de triage. L'air sent la fibre aramide cramée des combinaisons de vol et le spray bacta.

Elle jette un regard à la lame nette, aseptisée du scalpel, puis un autre à l'esprit net, aseptisé de la technicienne médicale, mais ensuite elle remarque ce que la femme tient dans l'autre main.

« Permission accordée, dit Rey. Et donnez-moi ça, s'il vous plaît. C'est à moi. »

La technicienne laisse tomber un fil brisé de perles d'argile dans la paume de Rey. Toutes les dix perles sont nouées de petites poupées de chaume, comme des nœuds de méditation parsemant le rosaire d'un moine. Le fil a été coupé entre la quatrième et la cinquième dizaine quand il l'a arraché à son cou sur Pasaana.

Les yeux de Ben se plissent pour faire la mise au point. Son regard tombe sur leurs doigts entrelacés.

« Ah, dit-il. Si j'avais su que mourir était tout ce qu'il fallait pour te convaincre, je l'aurais fait plus tôt. »

Rey réprime un sanglot de rire. Elle enroule le collier autour de sa main libre et referme les deux poings sur celui de Ben juste avant que la technicienne pratique la première incision le long de sa jambe. Il se cambre vivement mais ne se dérobe pas.

Et elle était morte, Rey s'en est rendu compte. Elle était morte et il lui avait donné sa vie. Elle était seule et il était revenu pour elle.

Elle étend son esprit vers le sien, la parole sans les mots, jusqu'à atteindre un endroit minuscule et isolé dans sa tête, qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, est complètement silencieux.

Sois avec moi, murmure Rey dans le silence. Sois avec moi, sois avec moi.

…

Rey ne peut pas réparer le fil brisé du collier et prend plutôt l'habitude de le porter au poignet gauche, comme un fragment de chance bien ajusté. Ses perles ont la couleur du midi dans le désert, et Rey aime bien entendre leurs claquements secs quand elle bouge le bras ou tape du poing, ainsi qu'il arrive souvent durant ses auditions devant la grandiloquence lyrique du Sénat Galactique.

« Si vous voulez voir quelqu'un puni pour la Base Starkiller, le Général Armitage Hux est déjà mort, répète-t-elle. Et Ben Solo n'était pas celui qui a brûlé le Temple Jedi. Il n'a jamais fait de mal aux autres élèves. Il s'est tourné vers Snoke parce qu'il savait que personne ne le croirait quand il dirait que Luke Skywalker avait essayé de le tuer dans son sommeil. »

Le nouveau Chancelier est une femme de Coruscant, dotée d'une ossature élégante et des yeux jaunes magistraux d'un rapace. « Je dois dire, qu'il semble fort dommage que Maître Skywalker ne l'ait pas fait. »

Il y a un oculus de cristal taillé dans le dôme du Sénat. Il projette la lumière du soleil là où se tient Rey, qui nimbe son corps comme un halo de rage.

« Oui, et il est fort dommage que chacun des Mondes du Noyau ait reçu l'appel de détresse envoyé depuis Crait par le Général Organa et n'y ait pas répondu. Il est fort dommage que nous célébrions la décimation d'une armée composée essentiellement d'enfants-soldats entraînés pour ne rien connaître d'autre et il est encore plus dommage qu'un quart des gouverneurs présents ici dans cette assemblée aient passé la dernière décennie à se remplir les poches en trafiquant des armes illégales avec les deux camps. » Il y a un silence stupéfait, cinglant, du genre de ceux qui suivent généralement une gifle. « Une guerre laisse beaucoup à déplorer dans son sillage, de tous les côtés.

— Nous discutons du destin du Suprême Leader Kylo Ren, dit le Chancelier, et non des plus grandes défaillances morales de la Nouvelle République, de quelque façon que vous les conceviez.

— Nous discutons du fait que vous semblez penser qu'une sentence de mort ou d'exil pour le seul homme que vous avez choisi pour représenter le Premier Ordre tout entier vous affranchira de tout ce qui a permis au Premier Ordre d'émerger. J'aurais pensé que la démocratie pouvait trouver meilleur usage.

— Et êtes-vous en train de défendre cet homme pour ce qu'il est vraiment, ou pour votre propre idée personnelle de lui ?

— Il n'est pas en mon pouvoir de décider qui est vraiment Ben Solo, Chancelier. Lui seul le peut - mais il est en mon pouvoir de m'assurer qu'il est entendu, et il est tout à fait à votre portée d'écouter. »

Le Chancelier rit. « Je trouve extrêmement étrange qu'il nous faille tous nous rassembler et écouter un plaidoyer en faveur du petit-fils de Dark Vador émanant de nulle autre que la petite-fille de l'Empereur Palpatine. Cela me semble être la mort même de l'ironie. »

Rey touche le collier passé à son poignet, une habitude récente mais persistante. Le lacis de force de vie qu'elle peut sentir dans ses perles est comme la dernière étape du deuil, leur argile formée à partir d'une roche graduellement érodée jusqu'à devenir quelque chose de différent et de souple en attente d'une nouvelle forme.

« Ce nom ne signifie rien pour moi, dit-elle, mais si vous prenez en compte la lignée du prévenu, alors je conviens que je devrais être soumise à la même sentence. »

Le Chancelier se lève pour lui donner congé.

La nuit Rey ne parvient pas toujours à s'endormir sur le matelas à ressorts qui lui a été donné et s'étend donc sur le sol. Les pierres lisses sont sédentaires, sereines, infiniment patientes, et leur calme aide à isoler cet éclat de haine obsidienne que Rey peut toujours sentir fiché dans son cœur.

Peut-être avaient-ils vraiment voulu la protéger, pense-t-elle, mais ils auraient aussi bien pu avoir peur d'elle. Peut-être avaient-ils vraiment cru que Plutt la protègerait, pense-t-elle, qu'il était leur meilleur ou leur seul choix, mais là encore d'autres endroits sur Jakku comme les Villages Sacrés ou même l'auberge de Cratertown n'auraient pas payé trois cents crédits en échange d'un enfant assez petit pour se glisser dans les espaces restreints qui abondent dans la carcasse d'un destroyer stellaire. Elle se rappelle les regards condamnateurs du Sénat et la haine s'enfonce un peu plus.

Là encore, le désespoir et la colère transforment les gens en ce qu'ils préfèreraient ne pas être. Là encore, là encore, là encore.

Rey fait remonter l'ourlet de sa chemise de nuit jusqu'au-dessus de l'arche de ses côtes. Les perles d'argile à son poignet cliquettent dans le silence solitaire de la chambre.

Elle glisse une main le long de son flanc gauche jusqu'à trouver l'entrelacs d'une nouvelle cicatrice qui étend ses branches dentelées sur sa peau, là où il l'a touchée et a fait passer sa vie dans son corps. Elle ouvre grand sa propre main, de façon à ce que ses doigts soient alignés avec les endroits où se sont trouvés ceux de Ben, et après un moment une main plus lourde vient se loger sur la sienne.

Au matin il y a une odeur faible, nette, de la peau de Ben sur ses vêtements.

…

Il est transféré dans une cellule sur Chandrila. Les médics prévoient de passer une douzaine de vis chirurgicales au travers des os de sa jambe droite pour qu'elle ne guérisse pas de travers, si elle doit jamais guérir, et lui prescrivent une dose quotidienne complexe de tranquillisants et d'antidouleur dont il se débarrasse par le tuyau d'évacuation. Les gardes entravent ses poignets avec une paire de menottes de suppression psionique et lui donnent des noms auxquels il ne répond pas. Son lit et son bureau sont soudés au sol.

Rey va le voir deux fois par jour, respectivement à 600 et 2100, quoiqu'elle s'attarde occasionnellement cinq minutes dans le couloir pour essuyer du poing des larmes de rage ou passer son visage au-dessus d'un panache de vapeur s'élevant du bassin d'eau qu'elle lui apporte pour se raser. Ben se coupe une fois, ce faisant. Il tressaille à la douleur initiale mais regarde ensuite le sang couler tout droit le long de son cou avec le désintérêt gourd du regret. Rey lui offre un linge blanc et lui essuie le visage, ses doigts se tachent de sang et Ben retourne alors le linge pour les essuyer aussi.

« Tu n'as pas à continuer de venir ici pour moi. » Ben étudie les lignes entrecroisées dans sa paume. Son silence temporaire est en partie délicatesse, en partie un reproche à lui-même. « Tu es libre d'aller où tu veux. La dyade n'affecte pas cela.

— Parfait, dit Rey. Alors tu n'auras jamais à te demander si oui ou non je te choisis vraiment pour toi-même, pas vrai ? »

Il a fait la requête de conserver, entre tous les effets personnels du Général Organa, un peigne orné de perles veda, mais cela lui a été refusé car le peigne a une extrémité pointue. On lui a permis de garder une paire de dés dorés, plaqués à l'aurodium, de ceux qu'on utilise pour jouer au spike corellien, et il les noue à un cordon autour de son cou pour pouvoir les porter à même la peau même dans son sommeil. Sur le sol de pierre de ses quartiers, Rey repose avec la chaleur fantôme de leur dorure entre les seins et une peine dans le cœur aussi profonde et étendue que la miséricorde.

Elle lui amène d'autres choses durant les semaines qui précèdent le procès : plumes, calames, brassées de papier à écrire, une boîte au couvercle perforé et des flacons d'encre d'un vert lumineux, et elle reste à côté de Ben pour le regarder former les caractères calligraphiés sur la page. Il y a d'autres pages, qu'il ne lui montre pas, qui ne contiennent rien d'autre qu'un gribouillis vicieux qui remplit tout l'espace blanc, jusque dans les coins. Elle cueille une fleur à l'odeur entêtante sur un buisson de Takodana et la présente pour qu'il l'examine ; dans sa cellule de prison à trois parsecs de là, Ben l'identifie comme étant une rose-flamme alderaanienne. Elle donne une pichenette aux cheveux noirs comme le ciel peignés derrière ses oreilles tandis qu'il est tout seul en train de lire ; il tripote nerveusement les perles d'argile à son poignet pendant qu'elle essaie de réparer l'antenne tordue d'un droïde.

« Pourquoi portais-tu ce collier ? » demande Ben.

Elle lève les yeux pour voir son image assise à côté d'elle sur une caisse retournée.

« Une fillette Aki-Aki me l'a donné en cadeau, » dit Rey. Si elle écoute plus attentivement elle peut entendre sa respiration, telle un soufflet de forge. « Troipéo nous a dit que la fête qui se déroulait s'appelait le Festival des Ancêtres - c'est comme ça que tu nous as trouvés, pas vrai ?

— Oui. » Ben laisse tomber son regard. « J'ai ordonné qu'on en fasse une analyse.

— Mais je ne sais pas à quoi servent toutes ces poupées rigolotes. » Rey tire sur une des tresses de paille. « J'ai fait une poupée sur Jakku, quand j'étais petite. J'ai utilisé du tissu d'une combinaison de vol d'un pilote rebelle que j'avais récupérée. Il y avait le nom Dosmit Raeh marqué dans le col - j'ai fait un rêve où elle m'a appris à voler sans vaisseau, mais quand je me suis réveillée j'avais oublié le secret.

— As-tu jamais réussi à t'en souvenir ?

— Je n'ai pas encore décidé. » Rey tire encore une fois sur le fil de perles. « Est-ce que l'analyse t'a dit quoi que ce soit sur pourquoi la fille me l'a donné ? Je n'ai jamais pu lui demander. »

Elle est encore en train d'apprendre à lire les tics, les expressions fugaces de son front et sa bouche, qui semblent ne jamais cesser de s'agiter. Ben plisse les lèvres, les détend quand il laisse s'échapper une nouvelle expiration, passe la langue à l'intérieur de sa joue et cille pour chasser le soleil qui joue brièvement dans ses yeux.

« Cela désigne la famille, » répond-il. Il pointe la cassure dans le cordon. « Je peux le réparer pour toi, si tu veux.

— Non, ça va comme ça. » Le bracelet claque quand elle lève la main pour toucher son visage. « Je l'aime bien ainsi. »

Ben tourne la tête pour lui embrasser le bout des doigts, juste avant que sa présence ne vacille et ne disparaisse.

Souvent Rey sortira d'une autre réunion avec le Sénat et plongera une main dans sa poche pour y découvrir une note pliée qui ne s'y trouvait pas dix secondes plus tôt. L'écriture à l'encre émeraude est à la fois gouailleuse et digne, comme une portée de notes de musique ; elle reconnaît la même main qui a griffonné des annotations scrupuleuses dans les marges de tous les vieux textes Jedi qu'elle possède.

 _Dis au juge qu'il continue d'employer le mot « clémence » de travers_ , dit l'une des notes, _et ne pleure pas tant pour moi, je t'en prie - quoi qu'ils prévoient pour moi, ce sera un destin meilleur que celui dont tu m'as détourné. Souviens-t’en_.

Mais toutes les deux ou trois nuits Rey continuera de fermer les yeux pour retrouver une vision de Ben mort dans ses bras, ou une vision où son corps s'évanouit dans le néant tandis qu'elle regarde. Chaque fois elle se réveillera en pleurant, et chaque fois elle sentira un contact doux, comme des ailes de papillon contre ses joues, tandis qu'il l'embrasse à travers l'ombre et le clair de lune.

…

Tout le monde est au courant, tôt ou tard, mais Finn est le premier à le dire de vive voix : en face d'elle, du moins. Ce que les autres peuvent bien se dire en secret ou dans son dos n'intéresse pas particulièrement Rey.

Il aborde le sujet quand Rey est calée sous un des panneaux de Faucon, occupée à ressouder des fils. Finn vient s'insérer à côté d'elle. Il est resté sur la base d'Ajan Kloss et il y a une épaisse couche de glaise sous ses bottes, comme s'il était sorti pour une longue promenade.

« Je vais te demander quelque chose, dit-il, et j'ai besoin que tu me dises que je suis fou. »

Il s'assoit, plié en trois avec les genoux pressés contre la poitrine, sur lesquels reposent ses mains. Son visage est déterminé et son regard semble plus âgé, même ici en bas, dans la demi-lumière qui bourdonne au travers des câbles.

« Je vais faire de mon mieux, répond Rey, mais si Leia t'appelait l'homme le plus raisonnable de la Résistance ce n'était probablement pas sans raison.

— C'est à propos de toi et - » la bouche de Finn s'aplatit, comme autour d'un breuvage amer, « - lui.

— Oui, moi et lui. » Une pluie d'étincelles rouge jaillit quand les fils se joignent. « Ou lui et moi. Qu'est-ce qui est juste, grammaticalement parlant ?

— Ni l'un ni l'autre, Rey. Aucun des deux n'est juste. Je - il était le Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre, Rey. Il était Kylo Ren. Tu ne - » Rey le regarde, Finn se prend la tête entre les mains « Ou peut-être que je ne comprends pas. Aide-moi à comprendre. »

Rey ne se détourne pas de lui. La proximité du réduit, tel un confessionnal, lui facilite en quelque sorte la recherche des mots justes.

« Tu m'as sentie mourir, sur Exegol. Pas vrai ?

— Oui.

— Et puis tu as senti quand je suis revenue.

— Oui.

— C'est lui qui a fait ça, Finn. Il a cru qu'il allait en mourir, mais il l'a fait tout de même. Il avait la voix de Palpatine dans sa tête depuis avant même sa naissance, mais il est tout de même venu l'affronter avec moi à la fin.

— Je sais. » Finn lui pose une main sur l'épaule. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois - une bonne action n'efface pas tout le reste, tu le sais. Tu n'as pas à lui pardonner.

— Non, en effet. » Les fils commencent à chauffer entre ses doigts. Rey les tortille encore une fois et les perles de son bracelet s'agitent. « Il m'a dit la même chose, et je lui ai dit que c'était là tout l'intérêt. »

La main de Finn se retire. Sa présence dans la Force pulse comme une luciole tandis qu'il réfléchit. Il ne lui dit rien d'autre, et ne la touche plus, mais il l'aide à s'extraire de la trappe quand elle en a fini avec les réparations.

Trois semaines plus tard, Rey entre le code à neuf chiffres de la porte scellée menant à la cellule de Ben et se rend compte, quand la lumière verte clignote par deux fois, qu'elle est déjà ouverte. Son sabre est dégainé et son pouce prêt à l'allumer, avant que ne lui parvienne la voix de Finn.

« - on l'appelait Slip, dit-il. On était cadets ensemble. Son matricule était FN-2003, mais tout le monde l'appelait Slip parce qu'il visait comme un pied. C'est lui qui - Poe l'a tué, sur Tuanul. » Finn commence à parler d'une voix rapide et basse. « Je ne blâme pas Poe pour ça. Non. Il devait le faire. Mais parfois - parfois je vais penser aux autres troopers, et à tout ce qu'ils nous ont fait, et c'est comme tomber dans l'eau profonde. T'as déjà essayé ça ? Capitaine Phasma nous faisait faire cet exercice où on nous balançait d'un bateau avec tout notre équipement sur le dos, et le but était de se débarrasser du tout et de remonter à la surface à temps avant de se noyer - mais si tu coules suffisamment profond, la lumière du soleil ne t'atteint pas. Et tout d'un coup tu es dans ce cercle de -

— Froid, termine Ben.

— Ouais. » Un bruit de cartes qu'on brasse. « C'est comme ça, sauf que c'est quelque part en moi. Quelque part où je ne vais pas très souvent.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu fais, quand tu l'atteins ?

— Je l'ignore. Je le verrouille. Est-ce que ce n'est pas ce que je suis censé faire ?

— Non, dit Ben. Plus tu le repousses au fond de toi, plus tu lui fais de la place.

— Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre, alors ?

— Si j'avais une réponse toute prête à t'offrir, nous discuterions dans des conditions très différentes. » Quelque chose ronronne, comme un moulin à vent, ou comme le mélange d'un jeu de cartes entre des mains expertes. « Est-ce que tu vas jouer ton prochain coup à un moment ou un autre pendant le prochain éon, Finn, ou est-ce qu'on doit considérer que tu déclares forfait par inaction ?

— Plutôt stupide de ta part de ne pas avoir réalisé que tu as perdu cette partie il y a déjà quatre tours, Ben. »

Rey traverse le sas. Ben et Finn sont assis en tailleur sur l'étroite couchette, de part et d'autre d'un tas de jetons et de cartes, Finn sur le point de poser celle qu'il tient entre l'index et le majeur. La crosse d'un blaster ionique dépasse de sa ceinture, déchargé de sa cellule d'énergie qui repose près de la porte.

Rey s'avance.

« De quoi vous parlez, tous les deux ?

— De rien. » Finn abat sa carte et reporte son attention sur Ben. « Tu as truqué ce jeu ? »

…

La sentence lui est présentée dans un silence imposant de cathédrale. Un huissier descend parmi les gradins du Sénat pour la lui délivrer. Ben présente ses paumes pour recevoir le fragile bout de papier blanc. Rey ne peut pas le lire, même de là où elle se tient à côté de lui, et elle ne peut pas lire ce qu'elle voit dans les yeux de Ben quand il les reporte depuis les mots jusque sur le Chancelier qui le surplombe.

« Une pénitence appropriée pour l'homme qu'on appelle le Tueur de Jedi, dit-elle, et un pèlerinage approprié pour la femme qu'on appelle le Dernier Jedi. » Elle se lève. Le reste du Sénat suit son exemple. « Surprenez-nous. »

Ben se prend le visage dans les mains et pleure.

Le premier être sensible à la Force dont ils trouvent la trace est une petite Twi'lek arrachée à un esclavagiste dans les Régions Inconnues. Un de ses lekkus est plus court que l'autre, coupé à titre de punition pour sa troisième tentative d'évasion, qu'elle avait accomplie en se convainquant que le mur de sa cellule n'était plus là et en passant à travers. Elle se protège la tête de ses bras à l'approche de Ben mais les abaisse quand elle voit la claudication avec laquelle il s'avance. Son basic est limité et elle doit user de ses mains en guise de ponctuation.

« Tu as un - » elle noue les poings et les plaque contre sa poitrine. Un changement se fait dans ses yeux, comme si elle le regardait à travers un prisme « - mal.

— Oui.

— Ça, pourquoi ? »

Ben lui sourit.

« Je suis tombé, dit-il. C'était une longue chute. »

Un passeur d'épice Zabrak sur Devaron présente à Rey sa fille adolescente, qui porte le nom d'une plante aux fleurs nocturnes, et qu'un entrepreneur rival a rendue muette en s'introduisant une nuit dans sa chambre avec une paire de pinces et un couteau pour lui trancher la langue ; en retour la jeune fille avait envoyé le couteau à travers la pièce dans la jambe de son assaillant alors qu'elle avait encore les mains liées. Elle crie dans l'esprit de Rey avec une volubilité si vigoureuse, si décidée, que Rey ne peut distinguer les mots entre eux.

« Doucement, dit-elle. Tout va bien. On aura le temps pour tout. »

Dites à ma bonne de ne pas autant arroser mes fleurs-en-flèches, insiste la jeune fille. Je voulais l'ombrelle rose avec la dentelle blanche, pas la bleue avec la frange jaune. Ils mettent toujours du miel de trèfle dans mon thé, et ça a le goût d'un sabot d'happabore. Ils ont enlevé le tapis de ma chambre et m'en ont donné un nouveau mais ils n'ont pas récuré le sang de cet Homme Laid sur le plancher et je peux l'entendre crier, crier, et crier encore jour et nuit quand j'essaie de réfléchir. Rappelez à Papa de ne pas avoir l'air si triste quand il me regarde. Grand-maman ne prend pas ses médicaments et elle pense que je ne le sais pas, mais si. Votre petit ami est très grand. S'il vous plaît, je peux tresser vos cheveux.

« Bien sûr que tu peux. » Rey dégage l'épingle aux perles ambrées qui retient ses cheveux en un chignon lâche. « Fais-en ce que tu veux. »

Un garçon humain, dans les étables des fathiers de Canto Bight, vendu par ses parents pour rembourser une dette de jeu, répond avec apathie quand Rey fait léviter une pierre et lui explique les énigmes au centre de l'univers.

« _En, en_ , dit le garçon avec impatience. _Kio pris_ \- »

Il soulève le balai qu'il tient et le balance, en émettant un _whoosh_ et un vrombissement entre ses dents tandis qu'il fend l'air. Ben attrape un autre balai et rejette courtoisement sa cape avant de défier le garçon en duel ; la démonstration d'escrime sauvage, élaborée, qui suit semble offrir au garçon la preuve nécessaire qu'ils sont bel et bien d'authentiques Chevaliers Jedi.

Un jeune orphelin Chiss vivant dans les rues de Sanbra joue au sabacc contre Rey et la bat trois parties d'affilée, et récupère ses gains dans une tasse à caf crasseuse. Son autre don est une habileté fantastique à deviner correctement le nombre de doigts que les gens cachent dans leurs dos, quel que soit le nombre de mains ou de doigts qu'ils possèdent. Ben détache les dés dorés de son cou et gagne la partie suivante en trois lancers subtils.

« Kriff de putain de merde de bantha grillée. » Le garçon ôte sa casquette, un geste de pure révérence. « Qui t'a appris à faire ça, hein ? »

Une fillette Mirialan, née sans membres, dont la mère a travaillé toute sa vie dans les mines de Ruusan, s'assoit sur les genoux de Rey et tire sur les poupées de chaume pendues à son bracelet. Elle demande à Rey si les poupées ont des noms, Rey lui dit que non, aussi elles réfléchissent ensemble pour en trouver quelques-uns. Un lieutenant Iktochi du Premier Ordre consent à plaider coupable en échange de l'admission de son second fils comme élève, un garçon tourmenté depuis la naissance par des mains invisibles qui lui griffent le visage et meurtrissent le corps. Ben prend délicatement la tête du garçon entre ses mains nues et les yeux de celui-ci s'écarquillent, sa bouche remue sans proférer un son, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne une inspiration profonde et tremblante, comme s'il venait d'enfin finir de pleurer après un long, long moment. Sur Tatooine, une vieille, vieille Askajienne, qui gagne sa vie en tissant des capes tomouns mais possède encore la tiare cabossée datant de son passage au palais de Jabba le Hutt, se contente de leur rire au nez quand ils viennent lui parler.

« J'ai dansé la Danse des Soixante-Dix Voiles Pourpres au mariage de tes parents, mon garçon, » dit-elle à Ben au travers des fils de son métier. « J'ai enterré un époux et mis au monde quatre enfants et vu la lune se lever sur dix mondes différents. J'ai su ce que c'était que d'appartenir à autrui, corps et âme, et ce que c'était que de reprendre possession de moi-même.

— Oui. » Ben incline légèrement la tête. « Je comprends.

— Alors tu comprendras que je n'entends pas vous manquer de respect, » la femme pose ses mains teintes de sépia sur ses genoux, la navette continue son va-et-vient, « quand je dis que j'ai appris toutes les leçons dont j'ai besoin pour cette vie et la suivante.

— Bien sûr. » Rey fouille dans sa sacoche pour trouver le flacon de teinture pastel qu'elle a apporté comme cadeau. « Nous sommes navrés de vous avoir dérangée. »

Mais la femme continue d'étudier Ben et Rey, riant toujours, et désigne l'est par la porte ouverte. Le soleil se lève au loin par-dessus un plateau. « Mais vous voudrez peut-être parler à ma fille sur Geonosis, maintenant que j'y pense. Elle vit au pied des collines Img'twe et elle a un fils adolescent qui est voué à lui causer des ennuis sans fin, vu son air.

— Je suis sûr que je reconnaîtrai cet air, dit Ben, mais je ne connais pas si bien Geonosis. Est-ce que les collines sont proches de l'ancienne fonderie ?

— Apporte-moi une carte et je te montrerai directement.

— Comment s'appelle votre fille ?

— Son nom est Leia, très cher. D'après la femme qui m'a libérée. » Elle le regarde un peu plus attentivement. « Cela aussi, tu peux le comprendre ?

— Oui. »

Ben passe la porte basse et descend pensivement une dune jusqu'à l'endroit où ils ont laissé le Faucon. Sa cape virevolte autour de lui dans les vents changeants du désert et Rey le regarde s'en aller.

Quand il est hors de portée d'oreille, l'Askajienne donne une tape sur le bras de Rey.

« As-tu déjà essayé le thé de melon noir ? »

Rey cille.

« Du thé ?

— On le fait à partir de l'écorce. » La femme fait une démonstration en imitant pilon et mortier. « Ça a le goût de douze bâtards, mais normalement ça marche, si tu peux supporter d'en boire sept jours d'affilée juste après le début de ton cycle. » Elle se rassoit sur son tabouret pour considérer le problème sous un autre angle. « À moins que ton gars ne soit du genre à récupérer un flacon de sang frais de dragon krayt et à en faire une miche de pain pour toi.

— Je suis désolée, » dit Rey, très peu pressée d'envisager le goût que peuvent avoir douze bâtards, « mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont vous parlez. »

La femme pointe les perles d'argile autour du poignet de Rey.

« C'est un collier de fertilité Aki-Aki que tu portes, dit-elle. Il n'a pas l'air du genre à avoir des problèmes, mais ça arrive aux meilleurs d'entre eux. Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir.

— Je vois. »

Ben remonte la dune, une carte roulée à la main, et il doit voir quelque chose sur le visage de Rey, aussi chatoyant et subtil qu'un lit de braises, parce qu'il ne lui parle plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient de retour au Faucon.

Rey enlève une de ses chaussures et le pourchasse avec autour de la coquerie.

« Tu savais. » Elle lui donne une tape peu convaincue sur le bras. Les perles cliquettent et claquent comme à l'accoutumée. « Tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit.

— Je te l'ai dit. » Le coup suivant frôle légèrement son oreille quand il esquive du mauvais côté. « Aïe.

— Pas comme ça, tu ne me l'as pas dit. Qu'est-ce que les gens ont dû penser de moi, pendant tout ce temps ?

— Tu aimes le porter, dit-il. Ça ne concerne personne, de savoir pourquoi. »

Elle porte un dernier coup vers sa tête, que Ben évite promptement tout en gardant les mains derrière le dos, et ils s'interrompent tous les deux ; Rey le regarde, l'ampleur de son torse et la largeur de sa taille.

Elle glisse son pied dans sa chaussure.

« Je pense que quatre est un bon chiffre, pas toi ? » Rey ajuste le devant de ses robes. « Ou six. Comme ça personne n'est coincé au milieu. Si nous avons de la chance ils hériteront tous de ton nez et de mon bon sens. »

Ben tourne vivement la tête sur le côté et renifle de l'imposant appendice en question. Ses oreilles sont rosies par le rire. « Est-ce ce que tu as vu quand nous sommes touchés les mains, la première fois ?

— Non. Je n'ai vu que toi. » Elle sourit. « Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de la providence pour me dire le reste, franchement. Je peux le deviner toute seule.

— Oh, vraiment ? »

Elle l'embrasse avant qu'il ait fini de prononcer ce dernier mot. Ses mains lui enserrent quasiment la taille et elle est soulevée tout contre lui, dans son étreinte, tandis que les perles d'argile s'accrochent au rude tissu de ses vêtements. Elle parle si doucement à son oreille qu'il doit retenir sa respiration saccadée pour l'entendre.

« Sois avec moi, » dit-elle.

Ben émet un son qui n'est qu'à moitié un rire et presse la bouche juste au coin de la sienne. « Que pourrais-je te donner de plus, Rey ?

— Tout, dit-elle. Tout. »

…

**Author's Note:**

> Je prêche pour ma paroisse, mais si vous avez apprécié cette traduction, vous voudrez peut-être jeter un coup d’œil aux deux autres œuvres que j'ai traduites de cette autrice, [Janus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631364/chapters/31301829) et [L’Épée du Prince Hector](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085625/chapters/34978166).  
> Croyez-moi, vous ne serez pas déçus.


End file.
